Stages to a Confession
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: Into which, Will came into terms with his feelings for a certain son of Hades but doesn't know how to act up on it, ended up screwing things and now Nico thinks that Will hates him...Or the one wherein almost everyone ships Solangelo and can't wait for them to finally get together and the current tension between the two isn't any help at all.
1. Realization

**Hi. So I'm trying my luck on writing Solangelo. I hope this is good enough.**

 **I don't own the characters or the series into which they came from. Credits go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Realization**

"I think I'm in love" Will Solace out of the blue had blurted out, eyes focused towards a certain son of Hades and his breakfast momentarily forgotten in favor of contemplating at his sudden realization of romantic feelings towards one Nico di Angelo.

"And what exactly is new?" Kayla spoke up from behind her brother with the rest of the Apollo cabin agreeing.

"What do you mean by 'what exactly is new'?" Will looked at his sister long enough to show confusion.

"That you're totally into the son of Hades" Austin pointed out for everyone. "It's pretty obvious, you know. Like all you talk about is either about him or ends up about him. It always would be Nico this or Nico that"

"That's not true!"

One of Will's sibling snorted. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really"

 _"Arianne, eat your vegetables, you need to stay healthy. I wonder if Nico had eaten his. Do you think I should check on him? I better check on him"_ Said sibling retaliated, using her best imitation of Will's voice which doesn't really sounded alike at all.

Soon enough, everyone else followed, imitating Will's voice and gestures to either show their point or start teasing their cabin leader.

 _"Black doesn't suit you Martin. It looks good on Nico though. Only Nico can pull it off. He looks really cool on that black shirt he's wearing today"_

"Is it wrong to appreciate someone's fashion sense?" Will stated on defensive mode.

 _"I already told Nico to lay off with the underworldly stuff but of course he did it again! What if something bad happens to him? What's hard to understand by Doctor's Order?"_

"I'm a doctor! I care for all my patients not only Nico!"

 _"Hades is against us on capture the flag today. I don't care what happens to the other cabins of the opposing teams but no one hurts Nico or else"_

"That's only because he still needs rest"

 _"Hey, Kayla do you know if Nico still plays mythomagic? Should I start learning... Just so, you know he can have someone to play with"_

"I just don't want him running away to gods knows where just because he got bored"

Kayla rolled her eyes before playfully punching Will "There's no need for your excuses, Will. You show concern because you awfully care a whole lot. We get it,you like di Angelo or you wouldn't be that dedicated"

Will had ended up burying his face on his hands. "Do I really talk a lot about Nico?"

"All the time, if I may be blunt" Casper, another camper piped up.

"And you just let me be?"

"Sort of, it's actually really cute despite being quite annoying at times but you've never been this happy and so we just let you"

"And you actually realized that the reason I go all talking about Nico is because I really like him?"

"Yes"

"Even before I did?"

"We're your siblings, Will. Sometimes, as siblings we tend to realize things about each other even before we tend to do so ourselves" Kayla all but pointed out. "That and your obvious is pretty much showing. You're ogling on Nico too much, we think everyone knows of your feelings except the boy himself"

"So can you please stop dancing around the bush and tell the boy how you feel?" Another Apollo camper added her two cents. "You know, in all demigodly reality, we all want you to settle your feelings on your own but too bad, the Aphrodite cabin is not on the same mindset like us. If you don't act up on it now, they'll probably medle on your love life and we don't think you'll want that"

Will sighed in defeat as his focus returned to the son of Hades who by that time seemed to be on a heated verbal arguement with a certain son of Jupiter. Nico brushed a hand carelessly along his lengthed hair before seemingly having noticed Will's staring and then simply nodding before setting his attention back to his current tablemates.

The son of Apollo inwardly cursed at being caught redhanded. It was a good thing Nico actually looked away or the other would have seen him turning beet red.

"Oh gods. I am doomed"

Austin nodded 'solemnly' before stating with a broad grin "Aphrodite's got you real hard, brother"

"Shut up. You're not helping"

* * *

 **Solangelo # Solangelo # Solangelo**

* * *

It had been a week since Will came into terms with his feelings.

And within the entirity of that week, he had done nothing but follow his object of affection like a stalker ( with a stealthy ninja abilities, if he may add)

"Why is he so perfect?" the healer sighed dramatically.

A snort was heard from behind Will. He almost forgot, Lou actually is with him.

The daughter of Hecate did not even bother hiding her scoffing as she too bore her eyes on the son of Apollo's current eye candy "Nobody's perfect, Will"

"But Nico is. Like have you seen his eyes, it's so brown I could stare at it for hours. His dark hair, have you felt how smooth it is? No, actually nobody can touch Nico's hair except moi. Must tell everyone that without Nico knowing. And don't forget his ass, not that I want other people staring at them but just so people know, gods it's so sexy it's more than a crime"

Lou dramatically rolled her eyes. "Wow, you have it hard, lover boy. You sound so stalker-ish. I feel so proud" Lou wiped out her imaginary tears and clutched her chest "Finally, the law abiding son of Apollo, Will Solace had resulted to some creepy ways of showing affection"

"Lou, shut up"

"Make me"

"Oh? are you challenging me?" Will smirked at the other "Must I remind you that I know your deepest, darkest secret? Or should I go around spreading about your affection towards a certain son of Hermes?"

"Please, Solace. You're not exactly the most gossipy individual"

"That is true but all I have to do is tell an Aphrodite kid to spread the tale to everyone and did you actually said gossipy?"

"That cabin spreads gossips all the time. All I need to do is deny and yes, yes I did" Lou stated, staring at Will and silently challenging him to laugh at her sudden out of character moment and be kicked to where Apollo's sun don't shine. Will childishly pointed his tongue out.

"Besides, Cecil already knows I like him" Lou added as an afterthought.

"For real?"

"Yes, unlike you scaredy-cat, I actually am brave enough to approach my subject of affection and not stalking him with binoculars while hiding behind a bush. Are you sure your father is Apollo?" Because frankly, Apollo is practically charm and flirtation personifi- uhm, godlified... or at least his personality is.

Will let out a sound of defeat. He can't even deny the fact that Lou had practically called him a scaredy-cat.

"You should tell him how you feel"

"What if he doesn't like me back? Worst, what if he ends up ignoring me or hating me or practically taking my spot out of his life? What if he does all three?"

"Oh gods, how are you so negative about it?" Lou fought the urge to smack her friend to oblivion.

"I'm just being rational"

"No your not. You're just giving yourself and your feelings too little credit. Just tell ghost boy how you feel, at the very least when you're done you can move forward to the next step and it's either move on and forget or pursue your feelings further. There's no in between"

"Since when are you a love guru?" Will chuckled humorlessly.

"Since my best friend started becoming a stupid love-sick idiot" Lou rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Will"

"I can try, I guess. Wish me luck?"

"My support goes to you" Lou grinned and did a mock bow.

* * *

 **Solangelo # Solangelo # Solangelo**

* * *

Unfortunately for Will, approaching Nico and telling him how he felt is actually not an easy task. Every time he does try, he would actually back out worst than a chicken.

And worst, due to his inability to tell his feelings, he ended up avoiding Nico.

Which resulted to one Nico di Angelo thinking of the worst case scenario since Gaea. Really.

"I think Will hates me" Jason almost dropped the jar of Greek fire he was holding before placing it at a nearby table. He had been helping Nico with a bit of redecoration to make the Hades cabin a bit more homey and welcoming.

"Will can never hate you. He's like the most pacifist demigod ever." Jason all but pointed out, sounding so sure with the word that just left his mouth.

"No, it's actually Hazel"

"Okay, so maybe after Hazel" Jason decidedly agreed. "My point is, Will is someone that's hard to anger. He won't just go around hating on people and if he will, trust me it won't definitely be you"

"How would you know that?"

"Because Will Solace cares for you a lot. Duh" Jason stated.

"He cares for a lot of people"

"Okay, so maybe he does but never in the same level he does to you" The blond pointed out.

"That's not true"

The Roman demigod sighed. "You really have no idea do you?"

"About what?"

"Nothing" Jason replied in a singsong voice "It's not for me to tell. Let's just finish decorating your cabin. What do you say about adding a little color? Yellow perhaps?"

* * *

 **Tell me your opinions. It would be appreciated.**


	2. Avoidance

**Hi. It's been like two months since I've started this fanfic and yeah...only continuing it now.**

 **Shoutout of thanks to those who sent a review, followed or favoured this story. The support you gave had meant a lot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Avoidance**

Lou Ellen walked inside the infirmary and without warning, slammed her hands towards a desk with important files placed on them. Will looked at his friend with a clearly unhappy look and is about to start scolding when the daughter of Hecate beat him to it.

"What the Hades did I told you, Solace!"

"That Abracadabra isn't actually a legit spell?" Will stated, confused. What had gotten the child of Hecate totally pissed anyway?

"I told you to woo di Angelo not to hide under your scrubs and pretend busy. You have been avoiding him for weeks!"

"I am not avoiding him, I've just been busy is all"

"Not true! He's avoiding di Angelo cause he's too chicken to ask him out" Austin shouted from behind the curtains. Will glared though his brother can't see him "Shut up, Austin"

"Make me!" Will threw a pillow towards a certain direction.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice growled with annoyance.

"Sorry, Kayla"

"Solace, we're not done talking. I am not happy with you right now, sun boy" Lou tapped her foot impatiently. Will looked at his friend, motioning her towards a corner of the infirmary where they can talk a bit more privately.

"So... I see you're not in a good mood"

"No, I am not. Your explanation better be good, Solace or I won't hesitate turning you into a bunny and have the Aphrodite cabin do dress-ups with you"

"Fine. So I am avoiding him, a little... okay, maybe a lot" The son of Apollo admitted not really wanting to be both a bunny and be targeted by the children of love, used for their crazy 'animal makeover' mode and be up on an animal fashion show. He still remembered how Frank had been dragged into one and it wasn't a much happy sight. Although, would he look cute as a bunny? Does Nico like bunnies? Would Nico want to pet his fluffy bunny ears? If so, maybe being a bunny wouldn't be that bad.

Stupid mind getting off track.

Lou, clearly not happy with the answer kicked her friend hard then smacked him with a rolled up newspaper she had gotten from the Stolls earlier.

"You're such an idiot, Solace"

"Hey, now that's just foul" Will frowned.

"Shut it" Lou glared, actually making the sunshiny demigod a bit scared. "Do you even know the consequences of your stupid action?"

"Uhm"

"Don't answer me with an uhm. Gods, no wonder Nico thinks so actually hate him"

"Nico thinks that I what?" Will took a pause.

"Jason just told me that Nico legit thinks that you, stupid sun boy, for some reason hates him"

Actual fear had ended up mirroring on Will's face. "But I don't, I mean, I can never hate Nico. He's too special. I would never. I am-

"An idiot" Will didn't even argue at that. It was true after all and Lou, not one to sugar coat her words and instead would straightforwardly tell someone something, until her point comes across had been too keen on telling the other.

"You better start fixing your mistake, Will" Lou spoke with a hint of seriousness. "I am your friend but if this stupid act of your continues, I won't hesitate slapping you in the face with a chair"

Will barely registered the threat. He screwed up. Gods, he really screwed up.

* * *

 **Solangelo # Solangelo # Solangelo**

* * *

"This better be good or I'll have Hannibal run you two over until all your bones are broken" Reyna spoke with all seriousness as she had been dragged almost harshly by the hand the very moment she had stepped into the boundaries of Camp Halfblood. She had gotten an Iris Message yesterday demanding of her presence for something that sounded like a life or death situation.

At least that's how Percy sounded that time. Now, judging by how giddy the son of Poseidon looked, she wasn't so sure.

"It's about Nico" That sure got Reyna's attention as she sat down.

"What about Nico?"

"I am not his type!" Percy blurted out, popping from behind the son of Jupiter with a jar of blue cookies in hand.

"Everybody knows that. Get over it and hand me a cookie" Jason tried to reach for one only to be slapped none to gently by the hand. That didn't discourage him though and simply motioned the wind to pass a cookie to his awaiting hand.

Percy looked rather scandalized.

Reyna faked a cough. "We're discussing about Nico"

"Oh yeah. So Nico's got a crush on a certain son of Appollo" Jason, actually 'fanboyed' rather unexpectedly and Percy was beside him nodding his head vigorously.

"Will Solace, if I remember the name correctly" Reyna had said "Nico talked rather fondly about him once."

"Yeah. That's the guy" Jason all of a sudden turned all serious. Which doesn't quite look like it with all the cookie crumbs on his lips. "The thing is, for some reason, Will had been avoiding Nico and it's not sitting well with him"

"That's why we called you!" Percy pointed out. "As the official third member of the Nico Protection Squad! You are therefore entitled to work with us and make sure of our dear Nico's happy ending!"

Reyna blinked. "First, when did you learn to do lengthy sentences, Percy? Second, since when was there a Nico Protection Squad? And what about Hazel?"

"First, Annabeth happened. Second, since Jason and I both agreed that Nico is a perfect cinnamon roll and... Jason, a little help here..."

"And we're kind of hoping for you to be the one to tell Hazel?"

Reyna glared intensely at the two. Of course, they would make her talk to Hazel. As timid and rather optimistic Hazel actually is, her good nature would run itself down the drain and be changed with a rather unforgiving persona once she knew that her brother is currently on some rather unpleasant situation. She had first hand witness on one when a son of Mercury had shouted rather homophobic statements at Nico and Hazel, not one to be happy with those words being said to her brother had opened a tunnel up and trapped the son of Mercury inside before having skeletons - a trick he learned from Nico, though she'll never be on the same level as she's a daughter of Pluto and not of Hades- crawl up on him.

The son of Mercury had been scared too much, he peed his pants.

"You both owe me big time"

* * *

 **Solangelo # Solangelo # Solangelo**

* * *

Nico di Angelo is in the center of a mid-life crisis and for one, well, Nico di Angelo he had absolutely no idea how to get out of it.

He is so sure now.

So sure that what he currently feel for a certain son of Apollo isn't just a simple kind of crush. What he used to have for Percy, now that was a crush and he's over it now. It was clear, Percy is not really his type.

Will Solace is.

And so when Will started ignoring him, without much of a reason as to why, Nico never wanted to admit it but the gesture had broke him down. He had been so sure that Will isn't like the rest of the other demigods, he was never afraid of Nico and his underworldy powers. He was never reluctant to approach Nico and strike a conversation. He never hesitated in getting to know him better and to realize that no, he won't kill everyone on their sleep with his skeleton army.

So what changed?

Is it because Nico is gay? But everyone in camp already knew of the fact and though some hadn't been as welcoming of the fact, Will had always been on his side. Besides, the son of Apollo admitted to being Bi.

Did Will finally has had enough of him and wants nothing more to do with the son of Hades? Had he gotten tired of constantly reminding him to not tire himself too much?

Did Will realized that Nico isn't worth all his troubles?

Or gods forbid, had Will gotten word that Nico had been crushing on him so bad and he simply can't reciprocate the feelings back and the only thing he can do is try and ignore him?

Why is he being so undeniably negative about everything?

"Nico?" the son of Hades walked towards his door to see Piper.

"You need anything?" Nico had asked, taking his thoughts away from his current predicament.

"No but you do" Piper stated in a as a matter of fact tone and invited herself further inside.

"I don't need help"

"Yes you do. You're having a love problem"

"I don-" Piper decidedly cut him out.

"One, daughter of the love god here. Two, Jason isn't the most reliable person to talk to and he ended up asking me advice on how his beloved little bro can ask someone out and three, I've seen your not really subtle glances on Will Solace so don't even start denying"

"What do I do then? I think he hates me?" Nico stated, voice erupting with a long sigh.

"He does not hate you, that I can tell. Will just doesn't know how to properly talk to you with whatever is going on with him" Piper talked with all seriousness "Nico, I think it's about time for you to be the approaching one. Maybe it's for the best"

"What do you mean?"

"Come to think of it, Will had always been the one to do the talking. The one to start the conversations. I think it's time you take that part? Be the one to give the push and not just waiting there, standing until Will does"

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Is that fear of rejection I sense?" Piper bit her lip and seemed to be in further thought for a little while "Nico, everyone of us fears rejection. All of us will feel it at some point in time but thing is, I think the feeling of regret for not being able to tell someone something is far more of a sad thing"

Rejection? Nico was sure he wouldn't like that but Piper's right, regret would be a harder thing to swallow. He'd rather try living with the fact that Will may not return his feelings back and maybe move on than live his days regretting the fact the he wasn't courageous enough to talk about his feelings.

"Just go. I'm sure things will work out in the end"

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Piper" The daughter of Aphrodite gave the other a friendly hug before giving him a gentle push out of the cabin.

* * *

 **Solangelo # Solangelo # Solangelo**

* * *

"I can't do this" Will muttered to no one but himself

"Yes you can and you will" Okay maybe both Cecil and Lou had been trailing beside him. Wanting to make sure he wouldn't back out and actually pursue Nico out... like he should have done many, many weeks ago. "Your name is Will, you have willpower in you. Ugh. That didn't sound as good but you know what I mean"

"Go on, show how much of an Apollo kid you are and go get your man" Cecil encouraged with a little push. Will sighed, as much as he had wanted for his friends' little pep talk to work, it did little to do an actual help.

Because as of the moment, he's still currently drowning with fear of either rejection or Nico ending up ignoring him for his petty little feelings.

And Will knew in himself that he won't be able to handle that.

 _'Then why are you pushing him away?'_ Of course, the voice of reasoning would find his way to him. Or maybe it had been Aphrodite.

'I am not pushing him away'

 _'Then what do you call the days of not talking, ignoring and avoiding him on plain sight?'_

'I..." Will doesn't really know what retort to state to the voice. It was stating true facts after all. He had reluctantly pushed Nico away.

And now Nico thinks the worst.

"Will" And think of the devil, he shall appear. Will smiled and attempted to look cool.

"Hey, Nico. How's your day so far?" Will beamed with a smile. Wow, those acting workshop Apollo had forced on his cabin worked wonders... not. He's actually awfully bad at this.

"Can we talk?" Nico asked, playing with the skull ring he decidedly wore as a necklace. A sign, Will knew shows that Nico is actually nervous about something.

"Yes, you two can! Definitely, absolutely, without any interruptions can talk!" Lou Ellen piped into the conversation, grinning wildly at Nico before sending Will a 'don't screw this up' look and dragging Cecil away with her. The son of Hermes mainly let himself be pulled whilst doing kissy motions with his hands and winking.

Will inwardly glared at his friends. Nico mainly looked a bit confused.

"So, can we talk?" Nico asked again.

"I guess but can we do it some other time?" Will had asked "I'm kind of needed at the infirmary"

"No you're not. I talked to both Kayla and Austin. They'll split your shift between them" Nico spoke, frowning slightly at Will.

"Then I need to restock the cabinets" Will tried to avoid. He really isn't quite ready to tell the other just yet.

"The stocks won't be here until Friday. I worked at the infirmary, Will. I know the schedule and the details" Nico stated as a matter of fact. "And it's not your job either"

"Well, I still need to super-"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What? Why would I avoid you?" Will chuckled dryly.

"You've been ignoring me these past days. I need to know why. Do you, do you hate me?" Will wasn't quite sure but is that fear he saw on the other's eyes? But fear of what?

"No! I don't hate you, death boy! It's just that... Ugh! Can we talk about this some other time? Please Nico?" The son of Hades stared at the healer before finally deciding that it was now or never.

It's either rejection or regret.

And with that, he grabbed Will's hand and shadow traveled them both on a secluded part of the forest where no one can eavesdrop.

"No, Will. You've been avoiding me for days and I want to know why. You said you don't hate me and yet you stopped talking. Did I do something wrong?

"I don't hate you, Okay. Believe me with that, Nico. You never did something wrong" Will tried reassuring "It's just that, I'm sorting things out between us and I just can't talk to you right now."

"Then why don't we settle things together?"

"It's not that easy, Nico" Will refused looking anywhere but the son of Hades.

"Fine. Have it your way. If you don't want to talk to me then I won't bother you around" Nico really looked hurt. "Goodbye, Will"

"Nico, loo-"

Will, unable to finish his words found himself alone, Nico having traveled away. The son of Apollo clenched his fist and punched it to the nearest tree, uncaring of the blood that slowly trickled down.

He had hurt Nico and that's more painful than his physical wounds.

* * *

 **I'll try not to take too long with updating next time.**

 **Opinions matter. Be free and tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you like it?**


	3. Confrontation

**So the first book for The Trials of Apollo is coming out and I'm one of those who won't be able to read it yet. Probably should stay away from the internet to avoid getting spoiler alerts but I don't think I can do it...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Confrontation**

Come few days and the other campers slowly began to feel the tension between a certain Son of Apollo and the Ghost King. Numerous speculations as to what had transpired began circulating from a person to another. The demigods started formulating stories hoping one of them would be on point but neither Nico nor Will confirmed any of their suspicions.

Not that the son of Hades is actually around for them to bombard him with questions anyway and Will? since when is he an expert with redirecting a question into something totally unrelated? But really, Will doesn't have time for their chit-chats as his mind is currently occupied by a certain someone.

Nico haven't stepped out of his cabin after that incident and Will had no one else to blame but himself. If only he had been brave enough, maybe things wouldn't have ended this way. But no! He just had to be so stubborn and stupid and it had to take Nico getting hurt -by him of all people- just to see the error of his ways.

And Will is determined to make it up to the other.

"Nico" Will knocked on the door, again "Can we please talk?"

"Go away, Will. I don't want to talk to you right now" The son of Apollo sighed, contemplating if he should knock again or leave the son of Hades alone.

"Nico, look. I know I've been awfu-"

"Oh, good to know Solace" The son of Hades spoke with venomous sarcasm that it made the other cringe.

"Nico, just please hear me out"

"Not in the mood. Just leave me alone" Nico spoke with sadness emitting within every word. Words that struck Will with painful emotions.

"Fine. I'll leave but I'll be back over and over again. Until you open your door and face me again. I just wanted to talk things out, Nico"

There was no reply.

Will, reluctantly left.

Nico remained leaning against the doorframe. Not even having the courage to move over.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Lou had asked, invading Will's Archery time. Not that his mind wasn't on a certain Son of Hades anyway.

'Not good. He refuses to talk to me"

"I'll be harsh and bland but you do know that you're at fault right?'

Will did not answer. But both knew, silence meant yes.

"There you are,Will' Jason and Percy stood in front of the healer with calm yet calculated look. Yes even Percy Jackson, the relatively sassy demigod -sometimes even in battle- is actually way too calm that everyone in the vicinity had started gathering around.

"You, us and a bunch others are going to have the talk" Percy spoke, making quotation marks in the air.

"He did some stupid actions, granted but you're not killing him right?" Kayla had spoke, running towards her brother to know what the commotion is all about.

"Don't worry. There's nothing of that sort happening" Jason assured. "We just need to talk to your cabin leader"

"We are simply going to educate him on a subject known as Nico di Angelo" With that, Percy gave the son of Apollo a gentle push towards the Poseidon Cabin.

* * *

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Reyna almost growled after hearing the incident between Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. Which, obviously should have stayed private between the two but one nosy camper, aka, Leo Valdez happened to be eavesdropping at that moment and told the rest of the seven plus Thalia and Reyna and soon the entire camp had caught on. "I swear, if I see that blonde I'll have Hannibal pummel him to the ground like ground beef!"

"Whoa. Calm down, Reyna" Leo tried to pacify the praetor. "By the way, that is a very bad pun"

"Shut up, Valdez"

'"Look Reyna, maybe we should hear Will out first before deciding on some harsh actions?" Piper tried to pacify with Annabeth agreeing beside her.

'We've sent Jason and Percy to get him. We'll question him when he get here'

"Fine but if he's reasoning is even borderline stupid, I get dibs on the first hit" The praetor spoke with visible finality that everyone else did nothing but agree.

"People inside my cabin, we have arrived!' Percy stepped inside with Jason and Will in tow.

"Hey, Wi-"

"Sit" Reyna did not even bother letting Leo finish his greeting and almost impatiently pointed at an empty chair. Will sat down, looking a bit skeptical.

"Look if this is about Nico, I'm sorry. I know I'm at fault and I feel really bad about it'

"Good to know your guilt but that's not the only reason why we've bought you here" Jason stood near. With a shovel in hand.

" Jay, we are not using a shovel for this"

"But Shovel talk?"

"...Is a figure of speech" Piper calmly spoke with Leo standing not too far, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh"

"Ahem" Annabeth faked a cough "So we've gathered here, as members of Nico's Protection Squad to-"

"Actually I'm not pa-

"Shut up, Leo"

"Why do you keep on cutting me out! So unfai-"

"Shut up, Leo"

"Fine. You guys are no fun!" Leo visibly pouted that lasted for about seven seconds "Hey, can we you know make Team Leo official too?"

"We'll discuss that later" Annabeth spoke with finality, knowing that Leo won't stop unless he got an answer he'll like. "As I was saying before I had been interrupted, we the members of Nico's Protection Squad are hereby to question and educate you, Will Solace, son of the god Apollo on the subject that is cinnamon roll Nico- okay who added that part?" The daughter of Athena raised the paper she was holding. She came more than prepared.

"It was Percy!" Jason quickly pointed out.

"Really, put all the blame on me bro when it was your idea"

"I don't care who wrote or whose idea it is but never mess with my papers again" Annabeth huffed with annoyance "And as I was saying, we are gathered here today to educate you about Nico di Angelo'

"So better sit still, Will. Because we are going to inform you about Nico in a way that you've never known before" Reyna spoke calmly but with a precisely calculated look in her eyes.

"Do you have any objections?' Hazel had asked " Because if we see the slightest bit of hesitation in you, then there would be no reason to go further with this"

"I'm willing to go with whatever this is" Will spoke determined "But I just have to ask, why? I know it's for Nico but it doesn't really explain much'

The seven plus Reyna looked at each other as if having some sort of a mental conversation . At that moment. Will wondered if mind communication is actually possible for demigods.

"We agreed that it'll be fine to let you know our reason, so listen carefully' Percy spoke with an authorative voice "Nico had always been secretive even for a Demigod. He's reluctant on a few things but at the same time he's too impulsive. He acts like he wanted to be alone but on the inside he's simply seeking comfort. He acts all though and mature but really, he's someone whose actually a child inside since he never had the chance to take his time growing up"

"I already know that. It's why I'm determined to help him more than ever"

"Those thing are established but what if you learn more than you've bargained for? What if the lengths you knew about Nico is simply the tip of the iceberg?" Frank asked as he and the rest gathered into position"There are much secret about Nico and his life that if you end up knowing might question your determination. So Solace, are you still going to take the risk?"

"... Yes"

Will had never seen that many people sighing with relief in perfect synchronization.

"Okay so where do we start?" Piper finally spoke, breaking the silence.

* * *

"Do you think they killed him yet?" Travis spoke as he tried best to take an inside peak at the Poseidon cabin. Beside him, Connor merely shrugged, mainly focused with the binoculars in his hands.

"Nah. I don't think Nico would be happy if he finds out they killed his object of affection" Lou spoke creepily from behind the Stolls "And your sneaking won't work. The daughter of Pluto do know how to make some serious mist magic"

"If you weren't actually dating one of our brothers, we would have gotten you back from sneaking on us!" Connor spoke after a feign heart attack. Lou Ellen snorted.

"As if that idea had stopped you before"

"True"

"Why are you here, anyway? If you are to offer help then it is very welcomed"

"No. I am actually here to sabotage your plans of ruining everything" Lou Ellen spoke "Look, as much as I think pranks and sabotaging is a cool game it's really not the time for it. So whatever your plans are, better stop it now. I've been rooting for my idiotic friend to finally make a move and you two trying to ruin even the tiniest step into him actually doing so just doesn't sound good in my dictionary"

Connor's jaw dropped literally whilst Travis did a slow clap.

"What a speech, Lou" Rachel sneaked from behind and sat beside the daughter of Hecate. "So what's the progress so far?"

"Who knows? I just got here myself to see the Stolls sneaking around" Lou pointed at the two who quickly defended themselves.

"On our defense, we aren't here to sabotage. We've been paid a good amount by the Apollo and Aphrodite Cabins to know if there's going to be some sort of progress on Solangelo" Travis explained.

"Three Hundred Drachmas and a few hundred dollars is a great deal. Hey, Oracle can't you just predict if Solangelo is going to happen?" Connor asked Rachel who by that time is trying to sneak a peak bit her lip before speaking.

"I could probably, if I put some effort into it but where would the fun be?"

"I still think we should just leave them alone" Lou spoke, eyeing the Poseidon cabin but with actual mischief dancing in her eyes as something formulates within her head. Rachel thought for a moment before actually agreeing.

"Lou is right, no snooping around, Stolls"

"Come on! The drachmas! We can never get opportunity as good as this"

The daughter of Hecate shook her head but started talking in a playful tone. "If you insist then go ahead, just know that the Hecate cabin will no longer help you with your pranks"

"...But!" The Stolls spoke in unison. "How about we give you twenty percent?"

An eyebrow was raised.

"Okay, thirty percent"

Lou Ellen smirked "Deal"

"I can't believe you" Rachel rolled her eyes "Just what happened to your speech from not even five minutes ago?"

"Still there but now I get benefits as well" Lou stated smirking. "It's called doing business and mixing fun with it"

"Whatever. Anyways, if you three are into this then I want thirty percent" Rachel spoke not leaving room for any arguments.

It's been about two hours before Will Solace finally got out of cabin three and with an unreadable expression on his face. The Stolls where about to run towards the son of Apollo and confront him but where stopped when Piper spoke from behind them.

"Stop whatever your planning and don't ruin things out"

"What did you tell him?" Rachel asked.

"Nico. We told him about Nico and now it's for him to decide if the so-called feelings he's got for him is great enough to take in everything he's known so far or if he'll simply give up without a fight"

"Well you're the daughter of love. What's your jurisdiction?"

With a knowing smirk, Piper looked at Will's retreating figure "Let's just say that things will work out in the end"

* * *

It took almost a whole night for one Will Solace gazing absentmindedly on the ceiling and almost not sleeping at all before he decided to confront a certain son of Hades with more determination than he's ever had before.

Everything he had learned yesterday, well, he would be lying if he says that it didn't affect him at all. He had prided himself to being one of the few people inside camp that Nico would confide into and he thought he knew a lot... up until Percy Jackson and company decided on educating him to the subject that is Nico di Angelo.

Then it struck. There's still so much he didn't know.

And yesterday's confrontation, for a lack of better word, had been some sort of an eye opener.

Sure, those things did matter. It would be stupid to try denying everything he learned and waving them of into dismissal as if it didn't create an impact because it did. Will began looking at Nico with some sort of a new found light.

Nico di Angelo isn't perfect but to Will that's simply something that makes him a lot more appealing.

In the end, Will decided on two things. One, he won't let Nico carry his burdens alone not as long as he is there and two, no matter what Nico had done, great or not-so, the son of Apollo is willing the accept him flaws and all.

Frankly, whatever secrets he had learned it didn't change the fact that he's still madly in love with the son of Hades. And no matter what, Will knew it in himself that Nico is worth all the trouble.

Because whatever decisions Nico made in the past, may it have been for the betterment of all or even his own personal gain, Will knew that deep inside all Nico had ever wanted is to belong somewhere, to be with someone and if he doesn't know it himself yet then Will shall be the one showing him.

* * *

"I'm only ever going to give you a chance so use it wisely, Will Solace" Hazel spoke with much firmness in her voice that all Will had managed to do was nod his head and cross his heart.

"I swear. Thanks, Hazel"

"Look, I know how you feel for Nico. Even Percy, who has kelp for brains most of the time or that's how Annabeth says, getting off topic here" Hazel frowned at herself "Anyways, as I was saying, even Percy knows of your feelings so you better act up on it. It's one of the reasons we've got that confrontation yesterday but I don't think you needed to be reminded, Will Solace. Stop hurting my brother. I may not be able to summon undead warriors that much but I have other tricks up my sleeves and if you don't step up now, I might take desperate measures. Trust me when I say this, I can be your worst enemy if I want to"

"I know and I'm here to make it up to him. You don't have to worry, Hazel"

The daughter of Pluto nodded. She then opened the door leading inside the Hades cabin and let the son of Apollo in.

"I'll chose to trust in your words but act against it and you wouldn't like the consequences at all"

With that being said, the daughter of Pluto left, giving Will and Nico privacy.

"Uhm..." Will awkwardly tried to start a conversation. Nico stared back with disbelief.

"Who let you in?"

"Hazel. Don't be mad on her. I was the one who insisted" Will tried to step closer but stopped when the frown on Nico's face deepened.

"Look Nico, you don't have to talk to me just please hear me out? After this, if you still want to ignore me, then I'll stop bothering you"

Nico thought for awhile before he nodded slightly that Will almost didn't see. The son of Apollo took a deep breath as if gathering as much courage he can muster. This is it. It's now or never.

"Okay, the thing is that, I really like you, Nico" Will confessed in a heartbeat, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening to see shock dancing on Nico's eyes.

"Y-you what?"

* * *

 **I've created a tumblr account. Fairly new and there's nothing much in it yet. Admittedly. But follow me if you have one and I'll follow back. My tumbler name is darkness-can-shine.**

 **And I no longer know where I'm going with this...**


	4. Confession

**Finally gathered enough ideas to pull this chapter through.**

 **Do note that the events for this fanfic had been altered a bit from how it canonically happened in the books. So if a scene doesn't add up, because it's not how it happened...it's because it's not how it happened. This is a fanfiction.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Confession**_

"Y-you what?"

Nico, with eyes looking all tired and puffed had asked Will with equal amounts of shock and disbelief. The son of Apollo bit his lips, gathering every bit of courage he can get at moment's notice. Backing out is definitely not an option, he suppose nor is changing the topic into something entirely off course. Will knew it in himself that he should stop acting like a coward.

The son of Apollo breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Nico" The son of Hades raised a brow, quite unimpressed. Will tried to not let the small gesture bother him that much, he had hurt the other and he suppose him acting that way is fair enough. It did hurt, Will would be lying if he says it didn't but he guess, it's something he did deserve.

"Really, you're sorry? For what, acting like a jerk these past days? For ignoring me? Or maybe for telling me you like me and realizing that you actually don't?" The bitterness in his voice had been hard to hide, even for someone who almost perfected the art of hiding his own emotions.

"No! I didn't regret telling you that I like you, Nico. Because I do" Will shook his head. He had already started admitting his feelings, why not blurt it out more before the rush of things begin to lost it's touch? "Actually, I am pretty sure it's more than just a simple liking. I've started crushing on you after seeing you during the battle in Manhattan. You just looked so strong and determined and I started to get fixated. I wanted to get to know you but you left without a word and I know it sounds really ridiculous but I got mad at you for leaving without much of a word when there isn't even anything going on between us. I'm just stupid like that"

"What are you saying, Solace? That you-" Nico's previous emotion had been replaced with shock as he stared at the other with disbelief.

"Please let me finish" Will leaned against the door "I've waited for you to return. Heck, I would even settle for any news of your whereabouts or if you're safe and alive but no one had heard of you. Not even Percy Jackson who I thought would at least had an idea, knew where you are. I even contemplated on asking your father a couple of times and looking back into it, maybe I should have done that. When Percy had gone missing, sure I did sympathize with the whole camp and I'm worried for him and his whereabouts but I had been more worried with the fact that the only possible person who might know where you are had gone missing"

Nico remained staring, eyes widening a bit more with Will's every admission.

"And then there was news about you being alive and for the first time for many months, I was able to breath freely without the constriction of thinking that you might have died. Then, I saw you again during the attempted pursuit against Octavian and his cronies. Trust me, if I had known that I'll see you that time I would have dressed better. I've always wanted to impress you. Gods, now I sound like a highschooler crushing on someone. Oh wait, I actually am crushing on you"

Will looked at Nico straight in the eye, conveying every ounce of emotion he can muster right at that moment.

"You have no idea, Nico di Angelo how you've successfully spun my world with every little bits if who and what you are. How for some points of my life, I had been afraid of too much light cause there wouldn't be that darkness that reminds me of you. It's crazy, sounds heavily scripted but I've fallen for you and everything that you are"

There was silence and Will started wondering if he had crossed the boundary. Had it been too soon, admitting his feelings for the other?

Nico bit his lips, trying to hide a smile until he can no longer contain his amusement and he had let out a full blown laughter. Will stared down on the floor, eyes fixated on his shoelaces as he tried pretending they were far more important than Nico's reactions.

He tried to ignore the painful feeling budding in his chest. So this is how rejection feels like.

"Sorry, I-" Nico finally stopped laughing with amusement and faced Will. He would have said something else but the son of Apollo beat him to it.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same, I'll be at the infirmary if you'll need me" Will stepped out of the room, leaving the son of Hades staring at his retreating figure.

* * *

Nico remained staring at his cabin door. It had been almost an hour after Will had walked out, probably having read wrong on Nico's reaction.

He didn't mean to, making the other think that he was laughing at him. It's just that the whole situation had been quite...overwhelming? too much? It's not that Will's confession isn't welcomed. On the contrary, it was what Nico had hoped for. But almost all his life, Nico had been neglected with the attention he had craved for -sure, it was partly his fault for having pushed people away- but still, not a lot of people had even dared in trying to break the very wall he had built around him. Sure, some of them made an attempt but all too soon, most of them had given up... moved on towards the better parts of their lives.

And again, he was left on his own.

Sure, there's the seven and Reyna telling him countless of times that he's being cared for. That they all care for him in their own ways and don't get him wrong, Nico appreciates all their efforts but he also knew that he will never be their top priority.

Reyna' got the whole of Camp Jupiter too look out for. Then, there's the seven of the Prophecy who had unofficially adopted him as their eight member but Nico knew, he will never really be part of their group. Even Hazel, sure his sister care for him but she's got Frank. And Jason who may have unofficially adopted him as a brother, he's got Piper. Percy's got Annabeth and he's sure now that those two were meant to be. Even Leo's got Calypso.

He does not belong.

For the longest time, he had wanted to be someone's priority. To be someone's special person. To the point that he had been waiting for so long, the bitter part of him might have subconsciously thought of all it's impossibility.

That when Will confessed his feelings, He had no idea how to react except try laughing it out.

And it didn't go well. He screwed up.

* * *

"So you haven't talked it out with Will yet?" Annabeth sat down besides the son of Hades. Nico had gone near the borders, in an attempt to clear his own mind.

"You're here. What about Percy?'

"Seaweed Brain can stand on his own without me for a few minutes. He's a grown up" Annabeth joked playfully before her gaze landed with compassion at Nico."Do you want to talk about it?"

Nico remained silent, unsure

"I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite so I'm not good with emotions but as a child of wisdom, I'm smart enough to know that bottling your own emotions will only pain you out for the longest time"

He doesn't know how but that little pep talk from Annabeth had found Nico finally opening up. To his fears. His hidden emotions. To all his all his bitterness. To all the insecurities he's been hiding all this time.

Annabeth is a nice person to confide into. The daughter of Athena listened with two ears, never once interrupting until Nico finished talking. He appreciated her efforts, it had always been hard for a child of wisdom to not get their own curiosity in the way of things. After all, they like knowing things.

"You should talk to him" The daughter of Athena finally spoke "He'll listen to you, I'm sure. Tell him everything you've told me and maybe even something more. Explain yourself, tell him your side of the story. He'll understand you for sure"

"I guess, I'll do that" Nico still sounded quite unsure.

"You need to take the emotional risk, Nico" Annaberh advised as she stood up and offered a hand towards the other. "And, to set things right. Please don't you ever dare feel like you're not a part of our group ever again because you truly are. The seven is just a title but you've been part of the journey, you've fought with us and you've experienced hardships as much as we did, possibly even more so I don't see why you think you don't belong. Because you do"

Nico stared before an almost smile escaped his lips "...Thanks, Annabeth"

"No problem" Annabeth gave the other a little push "Now, go talk to him and if he does something you don't like, tell us. We definitely won't mind giving him another one of our talks'

Nico's eyes widened "You gave him a what?"

"A talk? Admittedly, we might have gotten carried away at one point but no worries it all went well" Annabeth reassured with a knowing smirk "But we can talk about the details some other time, Now I think there's a place you needed to be"

* * *

Nico found himself walking towards the infirmary with a goal set in mind. Talk to Will Solace. Admit his own feelings. Ask him to go out with him.

Perfect plan.

Except, things didn't quite go in that order.

How was he to know that 'the-doctor's-scrub-is-on-but-he's-actually-shirtless' Will Solace can actually turn him on?

So out of pure instinct and maybe a good amount of lust, he found himself pushing Will Solace against the wall and kissing him hard on the lips. It took the shocked healer a few seconds to register what was happening before closing his eyes and kissing back.

"For the record" Nico, managed to pull himself after the kiss and gave the other a smug grin, "I really, really like you too"

Will's face looked rather confused "But back in your cabin, when I admitted how I feel-" Nico quickly placed a finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I felt rather overwhelmed with your confession that I ended up laughing at the situation. Sorry if you thought I had been laughing at you" Nico admitted, embarrassed. "It's just that, I've been harboring feelings for you for so long that the very idea of you actually liking me back felt rather too far-fetched that when you told me you liked me, it ended up sounding too surreal. I never thought of the possibility of you liking me back. Of the possibility of being someone's special person"

"So you actually do like me?" Will asked still quite unsure. Nico fought the urge to roll his eyes but the gesture had won in the end.

"I don't go around randomly kissing people on the lips, Solace. Of course, I do like you"

Will chuckled as he pulled the other closer to him, encompassing Nico into a hug and burying his head on Nico's shoulder. He remained still for a few moments before he whispered, loud enough for only Nico to hear "I feel rather stupid"

Nico hummed in agreement "We both do"

Will smiled as he let go to place an endearing kiss on the other's forehead. "Can I say it now? Out loud. The words I've been telling you in my mind all this time?"

He looked so excited, Nico didn't have the heart to say no.

"Fine" Nico said "But please not too loud, the campers are already nosy enough as it is" Will only smiled widely at that before pushing Nico gently against the wall and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you"

Nico blushed a deep red. He had a warning but mentally having prepared himself for only seconds didn't do any help. And Will, grinning widely like the dork he is just wasn't helping at all. In the end, Nico buried his head deep into Will's chest mumbling words Will can barely understand.

"What was that?" Nico moved to look at the other straight in the eye only to see Will's brows crunched up in confusion. Even with that gesture, he still look rather cute.

God Damn.

Nico looked down, face deep red as he played on Will's shirt with his fingertips "I said I love you too"

Will smiled so brightly, he should probably be banned in doing a toothpaste commercial cause no amount of using those products can ever help someone hope to achieve his bright smile and pearly whites.

"Kindly repeat that again?"

"Don't push it, Solace" Will laughed, not the slightest bit bothered by the other's almost threatening voice

"But it sounds so good in my ear. Just one more time, Nico"

Will was ignored. "Did you notice it too? The camp seemed to have gone awfully quiet"

The son of Apollo walked to a window and glanced out. "You're right. No one's around. That is strange and worrisome" Will shrugged not really sounding worried.

"Don't you think we should check on them? There might be an emergency" Will looked at the other, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Maybe, but..." The son of Apollo moved a hand and once again trapping the other towards the wall. "...right now, why don't we take advantage of all the silence?"

Nico blushed but managed to compose himself and think more rationally. "I don't think that's a good idea, Solace"

Will simply disregarded those words with a knowing smirk and simply edged closer.

"Nonsense"

With that, Nico found himself between the wall and a pair of hot lips.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Amphitheater had never been that busy since the Romans had been with them to celebrate Gaea's defeat. Then again, nothing as exciting as seeing the camps best gay ship getting together had happened so far.

Not even Leo coming back alive and with a goddess in tow can compare.

"Oh my gees! they kissed!" Lacy almost suffocated Connor Stoll with how tight she had hugged him. The son of Hermes made a coughing fit and tried to stay as far as possible from the daughter of Aphrodite or any of her siblings. You so do not want to be near any of them during their fangirling/fanboying session.

The rest of the demigods didn't even notice Connor's almost death by suffocation. Not even Travis had noticed his brother being in trouble. They were all to focused on the screen in front of them.

Yes, they were all watching with anticipation as the whole scene of Solangelo finally being together unfolds in front of them...on a gigantic flat screen television courtesy of the Hermes cabin and their 'sponsor'

And thank the gods for the invention of hidden cameras.

In the middle of the commotion, of course were none other than Jason Grace and Percy Jackson.

"Guys, if you want to avail the shirt officially designed by Rachel and Hazel for just five dollars and a drachma kindly list your names. One shirt a person only, please" Percy announced via a makeshift loudspeaker made out of a rolled newspaper. He wore his shirt rather too proudly.

"Also, membership forms are now available" Jason announced from besides the son of Poseidon, also wearing the shirt. "For the first fifteen registrants, You'll get a free Solangelo button pin. The pins are limited edition and can also be bought for a dollar and a drachma up until tonight only"

"And oh, there's only about fifty or so made for the shirts so better get yours now. Another batch won't be coming out for months"

That had been the end straw before everyone, minus the more sensible demigods turned into a chaotic frenzy as everyone tried to get hold of an item before everyone else does.

"Why are they taking each others shirts off?"

That one innocent line from Harley had all of them staring back at the screen. Only to see both Will and Nico in an intense make out session with both their shirts already thrown carelessly on the floor. The son of Apollo had the other pinned on the wall with one of his hands on Nico's chin, elevating his face a bit higher for better access. His other hand on the wall to act as a support.

Nico meanwhile had a hand around Will's neck, caressing his hair from time to time. His other hand running around Will's bare stomach. They were kissing, almost gnawing on each other's teeth and giving each other's lips a gentle bite from time to time.

They would break the kiss, smile at each other and go on it again.

Rachel had let out a whistle. Annabeth smiled at the screen, thankful that Nico took the risk. Piper smiled, as a daughter of love she had somewhat already knew that there's a good outcome for the two but seeing it with her own two eyes made a great difference.

Hazel is happy for her brother, because if someone deserves a shot on happiness then it's most definitely Nico.

Two campers from Demeter had fainted with the overload of intense make out session.

Jason bit on his shirt. His glasses already clogged as proud tears rolled down his cheeks. Percy isn't doing much better as he jumped around wildly like a child and flailing his arms around, shouting about how he now fully understand why he wasn't Nico's type.

The whole Apollo cabin are simply proud that their brother finally got the boy he had been crushing on.

And apparently, Sherman Yang had to punch the wall because he can,'t explain how beautiful the scene is in words.

Solangelo is just too much for the campers.

From where he had stood, Chiron gallopped towards the screen and turned it of, giving the two the privacy they needed before ushering the campers for dinner. He should probably chide the two and remind them of a few rules.

But he can always do that later. Mr. D owes him quite a few drachmas after all.

* * *

 **I might add another chapter to this but for now, this fanfiction is officially complete. Thank you for supporting.**

 **Do visit my other fanfics if you have the time.**


End file.
